The Five Senses from Broken Angel
by Rickmer
Summary: This is the story of Chase and her friends. They get kidnapped on the schoolbus and carted into a genetic research lab. This FanFic is actually written by Broken Angel, but she has allowed me to add her story here. She will unfortunately not finish it...
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

This is not my story. The story is written by a girl I know by the screen name of Broken Angel.

Though this story actually belongs to Broken Angel, but she has given me permission to repost it here because it's so much easier to read it here.

Also, most people don't feel like sifting through pages of spam when they want to read a story.

Unfortunately, it seems I cannot put a link to the thread where this was originally posted up… look at my Bio for the general site link.


	2. Prologue to Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

This is not my story. The story is written by a girl I know by the screen name of Broken Angel. You can find the forum she posted it at originally here:

http/ story actually belongs to Broken Angel, but she has given me permission to repost it here because it's so much easier to read it here.

Also, most people don't feel like sifting through 41 pages of spam when they want to read a story.


	3. Chapter 3 till Chapter 5

Chapter 3

We now sat in a very uncomfortable silence around a long white table, in a clean, white room. The silence was so thick I thought I might have choked. Alicia took a deep sniff of the air. "Can you guys smell that?" she asked.

"Yeah, bleach. Always pleasant to the waking nostrils," said Chris.

"It's not that…it smells…like bagels…" Ali continued to sniff the air. "…With cream cheese….and chocolate milk….and muffins…blueberry…no…bran with chocolate chips.."

"How are you smelling all that?" asked Shawn with a raised eyebrow.

"With her nose," said Meme.

"Good observation Sherlock," said Chris sarcastically. "He meant how can she smell something that…detailed!"

"I don't know, but it's here," said Ali. Just then the door opened and a few people came pushing carts with food on it. Everything Ali had mentioned was on the carts. 

"Okay...that was rather.." I started.

"Creepy," said Jake.

Dr Williams just sat and smiled. What was with this guy? After serving all the food, the people with the carts left, and once again the room was silent again.

"This is good," said Chris after swallowing a huge mouthful of bagel. Since when did hospitals serve food that was good?

"Uh...Dr Williams?" I said. "What exactly is going on? When can we go home?"

"You are home," said Williams.

I looked around me. "No I'm not," I may have just had a spasm in the hallway, but I wasn't crazy enough to think that this was my home.

"This is your new home. You will be living here for the rest of your lives " Williams said matter-of-factly.

Meme laughed. When Williams didn't say anything she stopped. "You're not serious are you?" 

"Do I look like I'm joking?" said Williams. No, he definitely looked like he was serious.

Jake stammered to talk. "You can't just take us out of our homes and tell us we are living here. We have families that are wondering where we are. What gives you authority to do that?"

"Your guardians are under the impression that you are dead. I told them you died in the accident."

I starred at him, I was very confused. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Would you like to see your rooms?" Williams completely changed the subject.

"I want to go home," said Meme.

"You are home, get used to it." With that, Williams got up and left the room. We all sat around the table, questioning if what just happened was real.

"So what, we're just suppose to live here the rest of our lives like our pasts don't matter?" I asked.

Shawn took a drink of his chocolate milk. Then he made the strangest face, like he had just bitten into a lemon. "Uh.." he shuddered, "that was the strangest tasting chocolate milk ever!"

"Mine taste alright," said Meme.

"So does mine," said Ali. 'Maybe it's just yours. What did it taste like?"

"At first, it tasted like normal chocolate milk, the it got funky."

"Funky how?" asked Jake who sniffed his chocolate milk carton.

"Like…it was if the flavors separated," said Shawn.

"Say what now?" I asked. Shawn wasn't making any sense.

"Like…I could taste chocolate milk…then the individual flavors of the ingredients."

Chris tossed Shawn a muffin. "try this," he said.

Shawn stared at the half-eaten muffin, then he took a bite. He made the same face and spat the chewed up muffin on his plate. "Gross, baking powder…." he shuddered again.

"Arm and Hammer baking soda to be exact," said Chris.

"What?" asked Meme.

"You know, Arm and Hammer? They make baking powder?"

"I know that," said Mem. "But how do you know that is the company name?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know, it just came to me when I tossed it to Shawn. Same with this bagel," he lifted his bagel that was almost all eaten. "The cream cheese is from that No Name company, and they purchased it this morning."

I didn't know about everyone else, but I was so confused my head hurt.

Meme screamed suddenly. "What? What is it?" Asked Jake.

"A spider! I hate spiders!" she said as she stood up from her chair.

"Where?" Asked Ali as she lifted her hands off the table.

"Over there!" Mem pointed to the farthest corner.

Even on a white wall, I couldn't see the spider. I had to walk over to the wall to see it. It was a baby spider, no bigger than a spec of dust. "You saw this from all the way over there?" I asked.

Mem nodded. "Couldn't you?"

I sat back down at the table. "What…is going on?" I said slowly. "First, Jake starts hearing things louder than the rest of us, Ali smells things we can't, Shawn is tasting things we can't, Chris is getting information from touching things, and now Mem can see things better than us."

"Weird," said Chris as he finished drinking his milk. "This is going to expire in a few days," he said.

I sat there and thought bout what was happening. Then, like the transport, it hit me. "Oh. My. God."

"What?" asked Jake.

I pointed at Jake, then Meme, Ali, Shawn and Chris as I said "Hear, sight, smell, taste and touch. The five sense. Those freaks enhanced one of the sense for each you."

"Oh crud!" said Shawn. 

"But…what about you Chase?" asked Mem.

"What about me?"

"You don't have one of the five sense. Or do you?" asked Mem.

She was right. I didn't have any enhanced senses. "Maybe she has the sixth sense" smiled Chris. "Do you see dead people, Chase?" he joked.

"That's not funny Chris," I said. "What do I have to do with any of this?" I asked.

_Everything_ , someone said. But I was the only one who heard it. In my mind.

Chapter 4

"Chase that's crazy! You're crazy!" said Meme.

"I am not…crazy!" Sure, I just had a mental breakdown in the hall and lived out a repressed memory, and now I was hearing voices, but I wasn't crazy! Was I?

"Hold on," said Ali, "let's just…try to make sense of things," Ali was quiet as she tried to collect her thoughts. "We were just in an accident," she started. 

"And in the process of saving our lives," said Shawn, "they enhanced one of the senses in each of us."

"Except, Chase," said Chris.

"And they told our parents," said Meme.

"And guardians," I interrupted. I didn't live with my parents anymore.

"Right," Meme continued, "they told our guardians that we died."

"What did they tell them about our bodies?" asked Shawn as he wiped up some chocolate milk off his dress shirt.

"What do you mean?" asked Chris.

"Our parents, and guardians, are going to want to bury us. How can they burry us if they don't have our bodies?" said Shawn.

I shuddered at the thought. "These people, who ever they are, are messed in the head."

_Now, now, be nice_, the voice said again. I jumped out of my chair. "Who said that?"

"Who said what?" asked Alicia.

"Someone just told me to be nice," I said as I looked around the room frantically.

"Okay, Chase, now you're scaring me," said Mem. "First you spas out in the hall, and now you're hearing voices? What's wrong with you Chase?"

"Shut up Mem!" said Jake.

"Don't tell me to shut up! I want to know what is going on here! What do you know that I don't?"

I reached for my necklace, it was a force of habit. When I couldn't feel where it was suppose to be, I started to freak, again. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" asked Shawn.

"My locket! Who took it? Why would you do something like that?"

Jake stood up. "Chase, no one has your necklace. It must have fallen off in the hall, or in the crash."

"No, no it can't be gone! I need it! I need that locket! Please, please help me find it!" I got down on all fours and looked around. I crawled out of the room and stood up. "Chase wait!" called Ali as I began to run down the hall.

"I have to find it! I have to find it, Ali"

Mem stepped into the hall. "Chase, you can get another one. It's just a necklace."

"IT'S NOT JUST A NECKLACE!" I screamed. "What would you know? You don't! You don't understand! You'll never understand!"

"Oh, but Jake and Ali can?" she yelled back.

I shook my head and continued running down the hall, I was heading back to the room where I woke up. The only thing was, I couldn't remember where how to get there. I looked at the doors as I passed by, but none of them were familiar. I could hear Jake running after me. I flung through the door to the stairs and went to the floor below us. The echo of my footsteps were soon joined by Jake's.

I pushed opened the door at the bottom of the stairs an continued running through the hall. Again, nothing seemed familiar. Everywhere I turned it all looked the same, but I had no idea where I was. "No," I cried. "It can't be gone," I started to jog now. My lungs ached and my heart was pounding. "It can't be gone. You can't be gone! I won't let you go! COME BACK!" I started to cry some more. I was really started to hate myself for crying so much. I usually just suppressed my sadness. But now, I had no control, and that's what scared me the most. Maybe I was a bit of a control freak, but I had a good reason to be.

I stopped moving now and just stared to the end of the hall. There wasn't much to look at, just a window. A doctor appeared in the hall now, in front of me, as Jake came up beside me. He wasn't even panting, but that because he was used to running. "Where's my necklace?" I asked the doctor quietly as he came closer.

"Pardon me?" he looked up.

"Where. Is. My. Necklace?"

The man stopped walking and stood in front of me. "I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about."

I lost it again and started yelling at him. "It's a silver chain with a small heart that opens up! Inside there is a picture of a man and a little girl!"

Jake placed his hands on my shoulders. "Chase," he started to say.

I pushed away his hands. "You haven't seen it?" I yelled again.

"Young lady I haven't seen any chains of that sort here. I am terrible sorry," he tried to walk away, but I wouldn't let him.

I punched his chest. "Where is it?" I yelled over and over again as I punched him, harder and harder. I felt something crack under my fist. I think it was his rib. What ever it was, the Doctor collapsed to his knees and I spun on one foot and kicked him with the other. What was happening to me?

A rush of footsteps came our way and I turned to see several men running towards me. They weren't doctors ; they weren't dressed like them. Instead they wore all black.

"Who are you?" I asked, my hands still bunched in a fist.

The men stopped running and stood in front of me and Jake. One man stepped forward. "We take care of security and discipline," he said monotonously.

"Discipline? In a hospital?" I asked. 

"Who told you this was a hospital?" asked the man who stepped forward.

"This isn't a hospital?" asked Jake. The shock and confused feeling he had was evident in his voice.

The man shook his head. "No, it isn't"

Me and Jake exchanged glances. "Then where are we?" I asked as fear started to build up inside me.

The man smiled. "I'm afraid you have to come with us," he said to me.

"Where? Why?" 

"You assaulted one of the scientists, you need to be punished," he said lightly. Before I could object, two men in black seized me by my arms and started to walk me down to the end of the hall.

"Where are you taking her?" asked Jake as he walked briskly beside me, not quite sure with what he was suppose to do. 

"Where all bad experiments go," said the man as he unlocked a door. Behind the metal door was nothing but a closet. Nothing to be scared of, right? Wrong.

The black suited people throw me inside. My body tensed. "No, you can't leave me in here! You can't leave me in a closet! I can't handle it! You can't do this!" My pleas were ignored the door closed on me. Everything went black, and I started to hyperventilate. Outside I could here Jake yelling at the security. But it was soon drowned out by my own screaming, as once again, my mind snapped back to when I was six.

Chapter 5

Alicia had caught up with Jake just as Chase was being thrown into the metal closet. "What are you doing?" she asked the group of men wearing black. "Who are you?"

"We're in charge of the security around here," answered the head of security.

"And you are?" asked Ali.

"Dan," he simply replied as he started to turn around and leave.

"Uh, listen, Dan," said Ali. Dan stopped and turned to face Ali.

"Yes?"

"You can't just stick my friend in a closet," she was interrupted by Dan.

"It's not a closet. It's the detention room." 

"Detention room? What kind of a hospital has a detention room. What is a detention room anyway?" asked Alicia.

"This isn't a hospital," said Dan.

"Then why does it smell like one? Why did we wake up in hospital rooms? Why are there doctors here who operated on us after the accident?" Alicia pressed.

"It isn't a hospital," Dan repeated. "And the detention room is where 'bad experiments are sent."

Alicia raised her eyebrow. "Bad experiments?" Alicia shook he head to dismiss the question. She had to get Chase out of the small, closet-like room. "Listen, you can't put Chase in there."

"Yes we can. She broke the rules, therefore she must be punished."

"What were you brainwashed or something?" asked Jake impatiently. "You sound like a robot! 'She broke the rules and now she must be punished'. Give me a break!"

"I'm sorry, but your friend has to be punished," Dan said over the muffled sounds of Chase's screams and the pounding of her fists and feet on the door. 

"Let me out! Let me out!" she cried.

"What do mean rules?" continued Ali.

"There are rules that must be followed during your stay here," said Dan.

Chase's screams grew louder and her kicking became more vicious. "You don't understand, you can't keep her in there,' said Ali, losing her patience. "Something has happened to her a long time ago. Something horrific. All of this is too much for her to handle. Her mind is too weak! She can't deal with this! YOU HAVE TO LET HER OUT!" 

"Young lady," said Dan calmly. "If you just come with me, you too young man," he referred to Jake, "everything will be alright. You'll see, it's for the best."

"The best? This is making things worst!" Jake protested. He was getting anxious.

"Like I said," said Dan as two guards seized Ali and two more grabbed Jake. "Everything will be alright." Then Ali and Jake were dragged out of the hall as the doctor that Chase has assaulted was lifted onto a stretcher.

"I think she broke his rib cage," was the last thing Alicia heard before being forced into the stairwell.

Doctor Williams stormed down the halls towards the security office. He flung open the door and took his anger out on the first person he saw. "What in tar nation is going on here?" he demanded the young security guard who sat at a chair in front of a display of monitors.

"I'm…eating my lunch.." he held up a half eaten sandwich.

"That's not what I meant you fool!" boomed Williams. "Why was the girl thrown into detention! I haven't gone over the rules yet! She didn't possible know that assaulting one of us is wrong so it is unfair that she is being punished!"

"Uh…you're trying to talk about being unfair?" the guard said smartly.

"You're fired!"

"But Sir it's my first day," the man said in shock.

"Well you obviously aren't cut out for the job!" 

"Um...I just watch the screens. I don't make any of the decisions."

"I'm not an idiot! I know what your job is! But I won't put up with staff who disrespect me! Now get out!" Williams fumed. Normally he wasn't the type of man to flip out on people. But this was different. They has screwed up. How would the experiments trust them if they punish them without telling them the rules?

After the now fired security guard left the room, Williams picked up the phone. "Give me Dan Parkinson please," he said to the receptionist who picked up the phone on the other line. 

Williams heard the inter-come in the halls crackle as Dan's name was paged to pick up on line one. "Hello?" Williams finally heard Dan say.

"What the heck do you think you're trying to pull, Dan?" Williams shouted.

"I'm sorry?"

"I didn't tell them the rules yet! That makes me look bad, Dan!"   
"Do you want me to take her out?"

Williams sighed in frustration. "No, I'll do it. I need to talk to her anyway." 

"Sorry, Sir," Dan said apologetically.

"Don't ever let it happen again. A man lost his job because of you."

"I understand," said Dan before Williams hung up on him. He rubbed his eyes and sighed again. A replacement for the security guard came in, and Williams left.

When he reached the Detention room, he took out his keys and unlocked the door. Without hesitation, he opened the door and peered in. Chase was sitting in a corner. She has her knees pulled up against her chest and she hugged them. She was whimpering and muttering softly as she rocked back and forth. "hi there," Williams said softly.

Chase pulled herself in closer and rocked faster. "I'm terribly we had to do that to you. There has been a…misunderstanding," said Williams. Chase didn't look up. "Look, I think I have something that belongs to you," Williams held out his hand.

Chase looked up at Williams, then at what he held in his aging hands. It was a necklace, her necklace. "I had to take it off to operate. Would you like it back?" said Williams.

Chase snatched the locket from Williams. She opened it and looked inside. Satisfied with what she saw, she closed it and fastened it around her neck.

Williams held out his hand to her still. "Come on, would you like to get out of here?"

Chase didn't take his hand, but she stood up and unsteadily walked out of the closet. Her eyes were red and swollen from all the tears she shed today. Soon she wouldn't always be like this. Soon her mind won't be weak, but strong. Stronger then she could ever imagine.


	4. Chapter 6, 7 and 8

Chapter 6

I shifted uncomfortably in the wooden chair across from Williams. Of coarse, he had he big, comfy leather chair, but this was his office so he could have whatever chair he wanted. As well, this was his hospital. On my left sat Jake, and on his left sat Meme. On my right was Alicia, Chris and then Shawn.

"This chair is old," said Chris.

"Well, I'm it isn't _that _ancient," said Williams with a slight smile.

"It was made in 1956," said Chris. It was crazy how he went from being someone who was…well, stupid, to someone who know everything about something just by touching it.

"Okay, maybe it has been around for some time," said Williams.

"Maybe you should just tell us why we're here," said Jake. I could tell he was growing impatient. 

"Of coarse," Williams cleared his throat. "We have a set rules that I haven't not mentioned to you yet, and for that I apologize. I'm not usually a man who is disorganized."

"Every hospital has rules," I said. "No visiting after certain hours, no cell phones and such in the building. But what did I do that made you throw me into a closet?"

"Firstly, this_ isn't_ a hospital," said Williams.

"Then what is this place?" Jake asked loudly.

"I was about to get to that," said Williams, "please, no more interruptions. I guess you could say, this was a hospital, but it closed down few years ago. Now it is just a huge laboratory that scientist all over the world come to, in search for work. Many of them are just starting off, and come here for experience."

"Experience for what?" asked Meme. She never listened to instructions.

"Uh...different things I suppose. We work on everything here."

"Like humans," Jake said dryly.

"You were the first humans we experienced on."

"So, it still doesn't make it right," said Alicia. Why don't these guys understand the concept of "no interruptions"?

"There five rules that you have to follow," continued Williams. "Do as you're told, do not try to escape, never tell anyone any information of this place or what happens here, do not assault the staff and do not damage our property. If you break any of these rules, you _will_ be punished."

"By throwing us into a closet?" asked Chris. 

"For starters, but you will be in there longer with no food or water."

"That's cruel," frowned Alicia.

"Those are the rules. Follow them if you value your life," I shivered at Williams statement.

"So, we're just suppose to live here the rest of our lives?" asked Shawn.

"Yes," Williams replied simply.

"You're going to give us close to change into right?" asked Shawn. He tugged at his shirt. "I've been in these clothes for days it seems."

"Only forty-eight hours," said Williams.

"That's gross," said Shawn. I swear this guy changed his clothes every twelve hours at the most. 

"No it's not,"

said Chris. "I once spent a whole two weeks in the same clothes. I was at summer camp," he smiled at a memory as Shawn gave him a disgusted look.

"As if the only thing you're worried about clothes," said Alicia. "What about our families, school or our lives for that matter. You can't just take us away from that like you're God or something!" 

"Well I did, so you better get used to it," said Williams. "You each get your own rooms. They aren't much, but after a while you can fix it to your liking."

"Or you can just send us home to be in our own rooms," said Meme.

"Your guardians think you are dead, what do you think it will do t them if you just waltz in their homes one day and say 'I'm home!'?" 

"You shouldn't have told them we were dead!" said Meme. 

"What did you tell them about our bodies?" asked Shawn. 

"We told them you got burned up and gave them each a jar of ashes."

"Ashes from where?" asked Jake.

"From the bodies that have died here. Not all experiments were successful." 

"I thought you said we were the first humans you experimented on?" I spoke for the first time in a while.

"You were the first who survived."

I stared at him. "You are a very sick man."

"I have a question," said Shawn. Williams turned to face him. "Will I ever be able to eat again without tasting every single particle of food?"

"That will come in time. Soon you will learn to have more control over it and you can taste, smell, hear or see only the things you want to." 

"What about me?" asked Chris. "I feel like a walking encyclopedia with all the facts I am picking up from touching things."

"Yes, soon you can learn to shut those facts out if you don't want to learn them. Or you can focus in on what you want to know."

"What do you mean by that last part?" 

"For example, when you touched that chair, you only got the year it was made in. But, if you concentrate, you can figure out the type of wood used, the name of the company, heck, even the name of the poor son of a gun who made it!" Williams was getting a little excited.

"What about me? What do I have to with any of this?" I asked quietly.

"Everything," he said simply.   
Oh my goodness! He was the voice I heard! But before I could say anything, we were escorted out by a few security guards. They didn't hold us this time. They just walked beside us, leading us to our rooms. Our rooms were on the top floor. On one side of the hallway was Alicia, my, and then Mem's room, and across from us was Chris, Shawn and Jake's room.

For a while, they locked us in our rooms. They waned to give us some time to let everything soak in. To give us time to think about what was going on here. To practice our new gift. But what was mine? In frustration, I kicked my door.

_Why don't you get some rest, Chase? You'll think more clearly after getting some sleep_, I heard the voice say. Doctor Williams' voice.

"What's going on? How come I can here you and no one else can?"

Silence. Then…_get some sleep_.

I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. Do as your told, right?

Chapter 7

_Lynne Riley hastily mixed together the pancake mix she was making for her six year old daughter. She was late, but it wasn't her fault. Her daughter had her up all night because she was sick with the flu. Without wanting to, she had slept in and now she was late for everything. ___

_Her sleepy six year old shuffled into the kitchen where pancake mix was being splattered all over. It was getting all over Lynne's hair, clothes, face, and on the counter and floor. "Hi honey, did you get any sleep?" she asked as she poured the mix into the frying pan. Without realizing it, she poured more than she wanted to and the entire pan was filled with pancake mix to the rim. ___

_"Yeah," said the six year old._

Well I didn't, _Lynne thought to herself selfishly. ___

_"Mommy, my tummy still hurts," she complained. ___

_"I know, Chase. We're going to the doctors today after you eat your breakfast." ___

_"I'm not hungry," ___

_"You have to eat, honey," Lynne said too sternly then she meant to. ___

_Her husband, Blake, came into the kitchen and put his suitcase on the floor beside his daughter. "Good morning honey bunch," he kissed the top of Chase's golden hair. ___

_"Hi daddy," she smiled wearily. ___

_"Blake, why didn't you wake me up?" Lynne pointed the spatula at him. ___

_"I'm sorry, I just figured you wanted more sleep after staying up so late last night." ___

_"Well, now my whole schedule is thrown off because of it!" ___

_"Calm down, Lynne," Blake placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. ___

_She pushed him away. "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I AM CALM! I AM VERY CALM!" ___

_"Sweet heart, did you take your medicine this morning?" he dared to ask. ___

_"Stop that!" ___

_"Stop what?" ___

_"Stop trying to be my doctor! I know I have take medicine and I will! I just don't have time! I don't have time! I can't do this! I can't do this anymore!" ___

_"Lynne, relax. Let's not argue in front of Chase." ___

_"We're not arguing!" ___

_"Stop it, stop it," Chase cried as she plugged her ears. ___

_"Oh, honey bunch," Blake scooped up his daughter. "I'm so sorry." ___

_"Why do you always take her side?" demanded Lynne. ___

_"What are you talking about? I'm not taking sides. You're being ridiculous," Blake started to walk away. ___

_"Don't walk away from me!" she picked screamed. Then she picked up the steaming pan of bubbling pancake mix and through it at Blake. But she missed and hit Chase instead._

I jolt awake screaming. I could still feel the hot yellow mix pouring down my face. I reached up and touched my face and felt that it was fine.

Alicia bolted into my room and turned on the lights. It was dark in the room, so the sudden lights burned my tear stained eyes. "Chase, are you okay?" she sat on my bed.

I looked around, trying to remember where I was. When I did, I nodded. "Yeah, just another nightmare from the past."

"I'm worried about you, Chase," said Ali as she sat down beside me. I was sitting on my bed, against the wall and I was hugging my legs. I seemed to be favouring that position lately. "You haven't been yourself since the accident," continued Alicia.

"You think I don't know that?" I snapped. "I'm an emotional nut-case!"

"You're not crazy, Chase," said Ali sternly.

"I don't get it, Ali," I said. "I've been remembering things that I haven't thought of for at least ten years. Earlier today my mind brought me back to….to when I was six. I actually _thought _I was six years old, Ali. What scares me most is that I don't get it! Why now? Wow is this happening? I have never snapped like that before. I don't get it. I don't understand what is happening to me." 

Alicia stroked my back. "Maybe you never really got over the past. Maybe you just pushed it aside and decided to never deal with it again."

"Then why is it coming back? Why am I remembering it all now?"

"Maybe part of you doesn't want to forget," she said solemnly.  
Just then Jake walked into the room. "Everything okay?" he whispered. His hair was all messed up and he squinted his hazel eyes at me. I must have woke him up.

"Everything is as fine as it can be under the present circumstances," said Alicia.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," said Jake sarcastically. "But maybe there's a reason why you are remembering things now. Maybe it's this place. The fact that it's a like a hospital could be triggering your memory to remember certain things."

"Are you talking about repressed memories?" I asked. "because I haven't repressed anything. I remember everything," I said silently.

"Maybe you don't realize that you blocked out things. Have you been remembering things that don't seem familiar to you?"

"Everything is familiar, but they never bothered me so much before. I don't understand why they are having such a dramatic effect on me now, after eleven years."

_It will come in time, Chase. Soon it will make sense._ "Why can't you just give me a straight answer?" I yelled.

"Excuse me?" asked Jake, He seemed hurt.

"Not you, the voice," I said. 

"What voice?" asked Alicia.

"I think it's Doctor Williams.

"Then why can't we hear him? Why can't _I_ hear him?" asked Jake.

"I don't know, he won't tell me,"

_It will all make sense soon enough. Just try to think about it. Analyses it. The mind is a powerful tool, Chase. Learn to use it._

Chapter 8

It was the next morning now, and the six of us all sat around the same table s the day before. I had slept the whole day and missed lunch and dinner. I felt my stomach roll around as it longingly waiting for food.

Today, ironically, pancakes were on the menu. I tried not to laugh at Shawn's facial expressions as he tried not to taste the individual flavors of the pancake mix. He wasn't getting much success. "I hate egg yolk," he shuddered.

Jake was sitting beside Shawn who sat across from me. He was rubbing his temples with his fingers in a slow circle. "What's wrong, Jake?" I asked.

"Shh! Not so loud, I have a splitting headache," he mumbled.

"I wasn't talking loud," I whispered.

"To me you were."

"Sorry."

"Hey Jake," whispered Meme. She sat on my left and Chris sat on my right. "Does it hurt if I talk like this!" she yelled.

"Ah!" Jake screamed and threw a piece of chopped up kiwi at Meme who sat there laughing.

"Mem, cut him some slack," said Ali, who sat beside Shawn.

Meme peeled the kiwi off her forehead and tossed it to the ground just as the door opened. Good morning everyone. I trust you slept well," said Dr. Williams as he took a seat at the end of the table between Alicia and Chris.

"Yeah right," I said to myself.

"Eat up, we have a big day ahead of us," he said as a woman dressed in black came in and placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Don't you have anything better to do than sit and eat breakfast with a group of ticked off teenagers?" asked Meme.

"You're training begins at ten o'clock," he ignored Meme's statement. He seemed to do that to us a lot.

"Training for what?" asked Chris. 

"Well, it wouldn't be very responsible of me to give you power and not show you how to use them."

"It wasn't responsible of you to give them to us in the first place," said Jake dryly.

"As well, we will train you to fight," he ignored Jake.

"Fight? Why would we have to fight?" asked Ali.

"Ali, come on," said Chris. 'You're the biggest x men fan, who is a girl, that I know."

"So?" she seemed a little offended.

"So, they were always having to fight for their lives," he was interrupted by Meme.

"And now we're the freaks who won't be excepted by society," she said.  
"Mem, you've always been a freak that was never excepted by society," said Jake sarcastically.

Meme glared at Jake. Then, at the top of her lungs, she said "Shut-up Jake!" and started making really loud and strange noises and shrieks. She sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"AGH!" Jake bent over and covered his ears with his hands.

"Mem, stop it!" I yelled. Even for someone with normal hearing, she was being loud and obnoxious.

A small and evil smile of satisfaction danced across her lips. "Well then," said Williams. He was probably regretting the decision of choosing siblings for specimens. Serves him right for tampering with our lives! As if they weren't messed up enough as it is.

_Chase sat up in her bed with the covers pulled up against her stomach. Her father sat beside her on the bed. He was holding a small package. "You've been a very good girl, Chase. I just want you to know how proud I am of you." __  
__"What's that, Daddy?" Chase pointed to the heart shape box that her father held. __  
__"It's a present." __  
__"For me?" Chase's eyes were wide with excitement. __  
__"Yes my honey bunch. It's for you," smiled Blake. Then h opened the small parcel for his daughter and pulled out a chain. It was a locket. Blake put it round Chase's neck. __  
__"It's so pretty, Daddy," she whispered. __  
__"Open it," he said. __  
__Chase reached up and opened the small heart attached to the silver chain. She gasped when she saw the picture inside. "It's you and me," she smiled. __  
__"Yes, we'll always be together, as long as you wear this necklace." __  
__"Where are you going, daddy?" Chase asked sadly. __  
__"Daddy has to go away for a while" he said quietly. __  
__"Why? Can I come with you?" __  
__"I'm sorry, Chase. But daddy has to go alone for now." __  
__"But I don't want you to go," Chase's bottom lip trembled. __  
__"I know honey bunch," he stroked Chase's hair. "But I have to." __  
__"But you'll be with me all the time. You said if I wore the necklace, you'll always be with me?" __  
__"That's right dear. Never let go of the necklace. Always keep safe." __  
__"I won't let go, daddy. I will never let you go," she started to cry. __  
__Blake wrapped his strong arms around his trembling daughter. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to._

"Chase?" asked Alicia.

I snapped out of my daze and stared at her. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

I nodded as I held on to my necklace. "I'm fine."

"Here we go," said Jake quietly.

We were walking down a long white hallway towards the "training room". We had now reached the doors, and one of the men wearing black opened the doors for us. I doubt he was trying to be polite. We stepped inside and my eyes and mouth grew big. The room was like a huge gymnasium. There was all sorts of equipment everywhere from all sorts of weight systems, to treadmills, to ropes hanging from the ceiling. In one corner there was a fencing area and in another there was a boxing ring of some sort.

"What exactly are they training us for?" I asked. 

"I was hoping it was just to defend ourselves if the occasion calls for it," said Jake. "But now I'm not so sure." 

"Alright!" a man dressed in black windbreaker pants and a white muscle shirt said as he clapped his hands together. "Everyone take a treadmill, and we'll start from there!"

For a few seconds everyone just stood around, not quite sure with what was going on. "Let's move!" he barked. It made me jump, but it got us moving. I'll spare you the details of the long and painful workout. But I will tell you that I wasn't looking forward to doing _that_ everyday.


	5. Chapter 9 through 11

Chapter 9

We were outside now. Well, it was a courtyard located in the middle of the massive building. So it was entirely surrounded by walls. I laid on one side of a picnic table and Ali and Shawn sat on the other side. Jake was laying on the ground and Chris and Mem had climbed a nearby tree. Chris had his mp3 player given back to him and he was listening to it now.

"My body hurts," said Alicia. 

"Mine too." I said. I had my left arm flopped against my stomach and with my left hand I clutched my locket.

"We all hurt," said Jake who was on the ground beside me.

"Why are we out here anyway?" asked Meme.

"Apparently we needed fresh air,' said Shawn. "But all I need is fresh cloths. If I don't get at least a new shirt in the next half hour, I'm filing a complaint."

"Like a complaint will get you anywhere," I said.

"There has to be cloths somewhere in this gloomy building," said Shawn.

"Hmm.." I said. "Chris, touch the building."

"Say what now?"

"Touch the building and see if you can figure out if there is cloths available somewhere," I explained to him.

Chris slid out of the tree and walked to a close by wall. "I don't know if this will work or not," he said as he placed a hand on the worn out brick. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. "A thousand rooms, twenty of those bathrooms," he started. "a cafeteria that they never told us about. Ummm…hello.." he trailed off.

"What is it?" asked Meme who still sat on a thick branch with her back against the trunk.

"There's a locker room…basement level…take a right as you come out of the elevator walk to the end of the hall…last door on the left," he opened his eyes. "There must be clothes in a locker room."

"Yeah, clothes that belong to the robotic goons that work here," said Ali. "I'm not stealing their clothes."

"Then there's nothing else we can do," shrugged Chris as he walked away form the wall.

"Wait," I said, "did you just see a map of the building in your mind?" 

"Yeah, why?

I thought for a moment. "Can you find us a way out of here?"

Williams and Stanley starred once again at the display of monitors. "See, she's starting to use her mind," said Williams with a smile.

"Yes, but she's planning to escape," said Stanley.

"They can't escape. They will be unable to make it past security." 

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, just as soon as we can figure out which path they will take, we can stop them in their tracks."

"That Chase girl she's really strong. She broke Doctor Matthew's rib cage, and she wasn't even trying to hurt him."

"How do you know she wasn't trying to hurt him? She was pumped on rage."

"Rage from what?" 

Williams was quiet for a few seconds. "Rage from her mother,' he said simply. "Her mother?"

"Chase's mother was bi-polar."

"So?"

"So, that can do a lot of damage to a young child's brain and emotional state." 

Once they heard the teen's plan of escape, they left the room to contact security.

_Chase could hear screaming again from downstairs. She clutched the necklace her father just gave her and climbed out of bed. She watched silently from the top of the stairs as her mom and dad yelled back and forth at each other. "Why are leaving? There's another woman, isn't there? Isn't there?" ___

_"You're the only woman in my life, Lynne. But now I'm not so sure because lately you've been acting like two different people! It's like I don't even know you anymore!" ___

_'I haven't changed since the time we met!" ___

_"Yes you have! You aren't the same person anymore!" ___

_"Then why don't you stay around more often to 'get to know me'? Why are you leaving me?" ___

_Blake sighed. "I just can't handle it anymore. The mood swings, the medication….it's all too much for me." ___

_"Too much for you? You're not the one who was diagnosed bi-polar, were you? Were you?" ___

_"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant." ___

_"Then tell me what you mean. talk to me, Blake." ___

_"I AM TRYING TO TALK YOU! I'VE DONE NOTHING BUT TRY TO TALK YOU!" ___

_"Well you're not trying hard enough!" ___

_Blake picked up his suitcase. "Good bye Lynne." ___

_Chase held onto the banister as her father left, slamming the door behind him. Her mother started to cry. She covered her eyes with her hands and wept, and wept. ___

_"Why did daddy have to leave?" Chase asked quietly. ___

_Lynne stopped crying and looked up at Chase. "It's your fault. It's your fault he left us! It's all your fault!" ___

_"What did I do? I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! It wasn't my fault!" she cried. ___

_"It was always you fault!" she came up the stairs, rage pumped in her eyes. ___

_"NO!" Chase screamed. "Daddy! Daddy, daddy, daddy!" ___

_"He isn't coming,_ honey bunch,"  
_"NO! Daddy! Come back daddy! Come back!"_

"Chase?"

I shook out of my daze, again. "What?"

"I said are you ready to leave?" asked Jake.

I looked around and slowly began to nod my head. 'Yeah, let's go."

"You were thinking about it again, weren't you?" asked Ali.

I tried to lie, but out came the truth instead. "Yeah, I can't seem to get it off my mind."

"Get what off your mind?" asked Mem.

I didn't feel like keeping her I the dark anymore. But I wasn't going to tell her everything, not yet. "My parent's separation," I said simply.

"Is that why the locket is so important to you?" she pointed at the chain in my hand. "Jake told me it was of you and your father."

I nodded as we walked back inside the building. "Yeah, that's why it's so important."

"Shhh!" said Jake.

"What now?" asked Chris.

"Someone is coming. They are on the floor above us," he looked up. "They must know our plan. Quick Chris where do we go from here?"

Chris closed his eyes. "Down here," he pointed down a dark hallway. "To the basement."

"How is going to the basement going to get us out of here?" asked Meme.

"Trust me, okay."

"No offense buddy,' said Shawn, "but the last time we trusted you, you burned down the club house."

"I was eight. And tell me you still aren't holding that against me."

"My stash of Oh Henry bars were in there,' said Shawn. 'Do you know how heart breaking it was for me to see that chocolate liquid flow out fro under a pile of burnt rubble?" He joked.

"Come on guys, we have to go!" said Jake as he started to run down the hall I the direction that Chris had pointed in.

I ran after him, as much as it hurt me to, and soon I could feel the vibration of feet running behind me as everyone else followed us down the black hallway. We reached the end, thankfully alive, but out of breath. "Last door on the right," panted Chris.

Jake went first through the door, which led to the stairwell to the basement. Okay, so Chris' directions were proving to be accurate so far. But how was going in the basement going to get us out of the building?

We raced down the damp stairs and pushed through another door. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the pitch black darkness that greeted us. "Wow," said Meme.

"What?" asked Ali.

"I can see perfectly. It's like I have night vision or something," she answered. 'Oh darn," she said.

I could hear a door open somewhere in this room. I heard Jake mumble a swear under his breath. Soon racing footsteps that weren't ours grew louder and louder. A light finally turned on, but I didn't like what it reveled. Robotic goons dressed in black. At least ten of them. 

"Thanks Chris," said Meme sarcastically. 'Personally, I would prefer a fire then having to face these guys.

"I hope you don't mean that," said one of the goons. Ali had told me that he was Dan, the leader of the goons.

"Oh but I do," said Mem. "You people make me sick."

"Shut it, Mem," I said. 'We don't want to start a fight here."

"Why not?" asked Dan. "I think hurting you guys would be so amusing."

"People who take pleasure in watching others hurt deserve to die," I said.

"Like your mother?" he smiled evilly.

Boy, he really just crossed the line. "Chase," said Jake holding his arm out to me as if to stop me from advancing. 

My hands curled into fists. I felt my finger nails dig into my flesh. "What did you say about my mom?"

"Crazy woman deserved to die. You said people who take pleasure in"- I cut him off.

"I know what I said!"

"Chase, calm down," said Jake. "And you," he looked at Dan. "Leave her alone! Or I'll" Dan interrupted him.

"You'll what?" he looked at me, "lock me in a closet?"

His statement brought me back to the past, one last time.

_"I didn't mean it!" Chase cried as her mother picked her up. ___

_"Be quiet! I've had enough of you!" ___

_"Stop it! Please don't!" Chase cried as her mother opened the hall closet. ___

_"Don't tell what to do! I hate you! It's all your fault!" she slammed the door, leaving Chase in the darkness. ___

_"No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! What did I do to deserve this? Let me out! Let me out!" she banged on the door. "Please let me go! Daddy! Daddy, daddy, daddy!" She cried again. 'What did I do to deserve this" she asked again._

"EVERYTHING!" _she heard her mom yell through the wooden door._

Dan's laughing is what brought me back. "AGH!" I screamed. _Everything_, still rang in my ears. I snapped, right there and then. I ran towards Dan, full speed, screaming at him. Not a scared scream like from before. It was more of a war cry. I was different now, and there was no going back to the coward I was before.

Chapter 10

I tackled Dan by his waste, and since he didn't expect it, he went down hard. I sat on his chest and started punching his face. But Dan was flexible, because he was able to bring his left leg up and around me to push me back. He brought his leg up again, and brought it down hard on my ribs. "That's for Doctor Matthew, the poor fellow who had his ribs broken by you," Dan said scornfully.

It took me a few seconds to catch my breath again. Half laying on his right leg and the other half on the damp ground, I kicked the side of Dan's face and rolled away from him. I stood up and saw that everyone had formed a circle around us It felt like I was on a school ground. I twisted my neck around to crack it.

Dan stood up an spat something out of his mouth. It was blood, in laying in the pile of it was a tooth. Score one for Chase! I celebrated too soon. One of the goons behind me grabbed my arms and held them behind my back. No fair, I tried to struggle free but the man was too strong for me. 

Dan came at me and started punching me all over my body and face. They weren't sissy punches either. Each one felt like a ton of bricks. Jake somehow managed to break through the crowd. I don't know what he did, but he was able to get Dan away from me. The next thing I knew he was laying on the ground, and the man holding me released my arms. I fell like a damp rag, but Jake caught me before I smacked my head on the stony ground. I looked around me, through the blood, and realized that we were in some sort of parking lot. There were cars scattered all over the massive room. _Why would there be cars in a basement...unless….unless they had a way of getting out_. Chris was right to lead us down here. We could have stolen a car and driven out of here.

"Chase, talk to me," said Jake.

I rolled over, slightly, and spat out….blood? I was a mess, that much was certain. "We're in a parking lot," I managed to whisper. 

"I know, come on. See if you can stand," he tried to lift me.

"No, I can't."

"Come on Chase," Mem said longingly. She looked afraid and I couldn't blame her. Our lives had become a nightmare and were about to get worse and worse. 

Dan came over, pushed Jake to the ground and picked me up by my shirt. "It's detention for you," he snarled.

"Oh no! Save me, save me," I said sarcastically.

"I've had enough of you."

"Than why did you provoke me you loser? Didn't expect that I would fight back?"

"you're coming with us too," he said to Jake.

"Hey, just how do you know about my mother anyway?" I asked point blank.

"It's our job to know everything."

We started walking away from everyone else. "Ah, so you're a bunch of stalkers who have nothing better to do than learn everything you can about a group of kids?"

"Shut up!" he smacked me across the face with the back of his hands. I would have hit him back, but I was too weak. So I made a silent vow to someday, soon hopefully, beat the living day lights out of him.

I looked back at Jake and rolled my eyes. He smirked, and made a funny face by crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue at Dan. I snickered and Dan looked back just as Jake finished making a face at him. He looked down at me, than continued looking straight ahead. We were silent for the rest of the walk to the "closet".

Me and Jake were thrown inside and Dan slammed the door behind us. "It's okay, Chase. We'll be okay," Jake said to comfort me. I found the wall, leaned against it a slid down until I was sitting. "I'm okay," I said to Jake. Which was a lie cause I felt like I could die from the beating I just got. "Are they even allowed to do that?"

"Do what?" asked Jake. The room was pitch black, but I could hear and feel Jake sit down next to me.

"Beat us like that? They shouldn't be able to. I mean, what kind of place is this anyway?" I ran my hands through my short black hair and rested my arms on my knees in front of me.

"I wish we could just wake up from all this." 

"I know," I thought for a while. "I can't stay here." 

"Neither can I.'

"So what are we going to do? That escape plan was very flawed. We didn't stand a chance." 

"How about," Jake whispered, "we just do what these creeps ask of us. For now, anyway. We let them train us, and when we have a better understanding of how to use our stronger senses…we get out of here."

I thought about this. "I guess we really don't have a choice on the matter do we? We're too weak to fight theses men."

"We'll have to tell the others the moment we get the chance to."

"yeah but, we don't know how long we'll be in here for. Williams said something about people being locked in this thing for days."

"Well, maybe since it's our first offense, they'll be easy on us,"

"Technically this is my _second_ offense," I said.

"Well, I think Williams discarded the first one."

"Let's hope so. Man, I'm tired."

"Try to get some rest."

I leaned my head on Jake's shoulder and closed my eyes. For the first time that I've been here, I wasn't afraid. I wasn't afraid of the darkness, I wasn't afraid that I was locked in a closet like my mother had done to as a child, and I wasn't afraid of these goons and doctors. Maybe that's why I have been remembering all these things from the past. To confront my fears and overcome them. That way I could be strong ; strong enough to fight this. Strong enough to survive.

Chapter 11

We learned a few things from being locked in that closet. Firstly, it wasn't your typical closet that you would hang clothe in. it was made entirely of metal and was more like a bomb shelter really. Secondly, a minor assault on a guard equaled one week in the Box, as we started to call the "closet". Within this week, you got one sandwich a day, of your choice, and two bottles of juice, also your choice. And every now and then someone would check up on you to bring you to the bathroom.

With everyday me and Jake would train. We did as many push-ups and sit-ups as our bodies could let us. We figured we might as well start to get our bodies into shape so that we didn't fall behind with the other physical stuff the others were doing. As well, Jake practiced his special hearing. He zoned out some things and focused into others. It was challenging for him though, considering our isolated location at the time.

After the week was up, Williams himself came to let us out. The light burned my eyes, as it always did every time they opened that door. We walked in silence down the hall towards the third floor : the floor with our bedrooms. Williams walked us all the way there, but left as when we reached the top of the stairs. "Don't do it again," he said very sternly. I didn't agree, or disagree. I just walked through the door out of the stairwell with Jake behind me.

I could hear low talking from down the hall "I can't believe you beat me again!" I heard Ali say. Beat her? We walked into Ali's room and saw that everyone was sitting in a circle on the floor playing some sort of talk show. "Chase!" exclaimed Alicia when she saw me. I embraced her as the other four stood up. "you got new clothes?" I asked Shawn when Ali pulled away from me.

"Yeah, I finally gut the courage to ask them," he said.

"Ask them? You practically begged them," said Chris. He was wavering a card over the flame of his lighter. I had forgotten that he had that thing with him.

"Hey, careful with that, Chris," said Jake. "We don't want to start a fire."

"Why not? At least we'd get out of here," said Chris.

"No, not yet," I said. 

"What?" asked Mem.

"Guys, we have a plan," I said. Then Jake and I filled the others in on our plan to train. It got a few complaints at first, but we were eventually able to convince them that this was the right thing to do.

"Chase, what did Dan mean when he was talking about your mom?' asked Mem. 

Alicia, Jake and I all exchanged glances. "Mem," I started, 'my mom…she had some mental problems."

"Doesn't everyone's mom?"

"No, Mem, I'm serious. She was bipolar."

"Was?" said Chris who no longer played with his lighter.

"Yeah…she's dead."

"How did she die?" asked Shawn.

I shrugged. "I don't know, the doctors wouldn't tell me. Or, my guardians didn't tell me what the doctors told them. Which leads me to the conclusion that she took her own life."

"Chase," Meme whispered. "Chase, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"It's okay," me and Jake looked at each other. "It's over," Jake nodded slightly and Meme hugged me, totally unlike her to do.

Someone knocking on the door made her pull away from me and Ali checked to see who it was.

"Training grounds, pronto," said a husky voice at the door. I turned to see the goons in black waiting to take us to the gym, the "training grounds". We all looked at each other, and nodded in silent agreement that we were going to try hard. We were going to give it our all so that we could get out of here. For some reason, these guys weren't going to let us walk out, so we had fight our way out. _Let's do this, Bring it on!_ I heard in my head. Was that me?

I was running at a steady pace on one of the tread mills when they brought him in. He put up a slight fight, pushing away the goons as they tried to restrain him. 

"Who's he?" Ali asked me. She was on the treadmill beside me.

"I have no idea," I huffed. "But I have a feeling he's on our side."

"What makes you so sure?" 

"He isn't dressed like them for starters. And he doesn't seem to be getting along with them," I stopped as he made eye with me, this stranger.

He smiled slightly and walked towards Alicia and myself. He had longish brown hair. Well, half of it was brown, the other half was black actually. It stood up a bit on his head, but in a stylish way. I could tell he worked out a lot, which meant either he had been here a while and we just didn't know about him, or he had just arrived with an already built body. As he got closer I saw that he had dark brown eyes, to match most of his hair. He kept these eyes on my green ones as he approached us.

"Hello there," he smiled as he got on the treadmill on my left. "How long have you been here?"

"Um…I think the real question is, how long have _you_ been here?" I asked.

"Why? I've been here since I was twelve. So it's been six years that I have never seen the likes of you around here."

"You've been here for six years?" my eyes grew big.

"Why are you surprised?" he started to jog.

"Williams said me and my friends were the only successful humans they experimented on," said Alicia.

"Don't believe anything that clown has to say. He's a fake," said the stranger. _Why didn't Williams tell us about him_? I asked myself.

"Who knows, that guys on crack, I swear," said the boy.

"Excuse me?" 

"Right…you don't know."

"Don't know what?"

The boy stopped running and turned his body to face me. "Name's Brian,' he held out his hand, "I read minds."


	6. Chapter 12 till 14

Chapter 12

"What do you mean you read minds?" asked Alicia. 'The mind isn't just a book that you can open up and skim through as you please."

"Fine, I can hear people's thoughts. Is that better?" he asked smartly.

Ali gave him a look but Brian didn't notice. His attention was on Jake, who was walking towards us. "Who are you?" asked Jake once he stood next to me. 

"Brian," he held out his hand towards Jake.

Jake looked at Brian's hand as though he were debating whether or not he should trust him. Finally, he shook his hand and simply said "Jake." 

"Relax, I'm not one of them," said Brian.

"Then who are you?" Jake pressed.

"Someone like you."

"He's been here for six years. Williams lied to us," I said.

"About what?"

"About us being the only humans that were successfully experimented on," said Alicia.

"How do we know for sure that you are not one of them?" asked Jake. He was being protective again.

"For starters, I don't dress like them," Brian smiled.

"You could just be wearing different clothes to blend in," Jake said as he eyes narrowed their lock on Brian's.

"How do _I_ know _you're _not one of them. Dumbo?"

"What did you just call me?" Jake took a step closer to Brian.

"You know, that elephant with the big ears," Brian held up his hands next to his ears and made a flapping motion, "and they helped him to fly? You can _hear _a lot of things with ears like _that_."

"Are you saying I have big ears?" Jake asked loudly as he now stood right in front of Brian ; sizing him up.

"Look, it's not funny if you have to explain it," Brian lowered his arms. He was a but shorter than Jake. Okay, he was _a lot _shorter then he was, but still taller than me by a few inches.

"It wasn't funny at all, punk!" 

"Jake," I said calmly. I gently grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away from Brian. "Just calm down." It struck me as odd that it was I who was saying this to Jake and not the other way around.

"That's right, listen to your girlfriend and back away while you still can," said Brian smartly.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Jake and I yelled at the same time.

"Mmhhmm, I'm sure," Brian crossed his arms.

"Look, we're practically brother and sister," I said while letting go of Jake's arm.

"That never stopped people in Alabama," said Brian with a smirk on his face.

"Don't be racist!" Alicia protested.

Brian, with his arms still crossed, leaned on one side to look past Jake and I at Alicia. 'Alabama isn't a race, you half-wit."

"That's it!" Jake exclaimed. He threw himself at Brian and the two of them tumbled over the treadmill behind Brian. A piercing whistle was blown by one of the goons but that didn't stop Jake and Brian from fighting.

Jake held Brian by his collar and was kneeling on top of him. He punched him several times in the jaw and a few times I his eyes.

Brian tucked in his legs and brought them through the gap under Jake and up against his chest. In a flash, he pushed Jake off of him by kicking him hard in the gut with both his feet. Contrary to his size, Brian was very strong and Jake went flying backwards. He smashed his head on the steal treadmill bar. "That's going to hurt in the morning," Brian huffed as he struggled to get up.

The goons finally reached us but the fight was over ; for now.

Chapter 13

We were sitting outside again, and against Jake's better judgment, Brian was with us. Mem was in the tree again with Chris sitting at the base of it. Jake was laying down on the ground and Alicia, Brian and myself sat at the table. Shawn was sitting on the ground, desperately trying to eat something. He hadn't been eating properly since we had arrived, almost a month ago, and it was starting to catch up with him. He needed his strength if we were going to bust out of here soon. He decided to start with something small; an apple. 

He squinted his face after taking a bite. "it's so--sweet and sour at the same time."

I sighed. "Shawn, do you remember what an apple is suppose to taste like?"

He nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, concentrate on that and maybe it'll work," I suggested.

"You can't be serious," Shawn raised his eyebrow.

"It's worth a try," said Meme.

Shawn shrugged and took a bite; the look of concentration evident on his face. Then the strangest thing happened, I could taste apples in my mouth. My brain felt like it was spinning inside so I shook my head and held my hand against my temple, as if to stop the sensation.  
"What is it?" asked Alicia.

"I don't know," I said when the taste was gone. "but for a few seconds, I could taste….Shawn, think of another flavour." 

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay," he said defensively.

I waited, and soon the taste of olives washed over my tongue. "Gross!" I coughed. "Shawn, why did you have to pick olives? I hate olives!"

"I wasn't thinking bout olives."

Jake sat up. "I was."

My head was spinning again but I managed to stand up, still holding my head. 

"Chase, what's going on?" asked Chris who was playing with his lighter again.

"Ugh...I don't know."

"Can you taste what other people are thinking about tasting?" asked Jake.

"Maybe, maybe not, I don't know, I just don't know!"

"Calm down, Chase," Jake reached out to me. 

"Where's Williams?" I sputtered. "Chris, find Williams!"

Chris nodded and touched the side of the building, again. After a few seconds he said "third floor, in his office."

"Let's go," I walked towards the door. 

"But, Chase," Mem climbed out of the tree.

"No! I'm tired of being kept in the dark! I want to know what is going on, and I want to know now!" I slammed open the door and ran towards the stairs. I could son hear the sound of pounding feet behind me. Was it just me, or did the sound of it seem louder than usual? Maybe everything was just echoing in the halls.

Without waiting for them to catch up, I ran into the corridors and up the stairs, two at a time. Voices kept crawling around in my head. 

_Where is she going? __  
__What's wrong with her? __  
__Slow down, I can't run that fast. __  
__Man she has a cute butt. __  
__What's going on?_

My head was spinning again. The smells of the hospital/ laboratory was getting stronger, the sounds were getting louder. I ran out into the halls of the third floor and more voices came in my head.

_Yes, she is coming along nicely. __  
__God, I hate my job. __  
__Is it lunch time yet? __  
__Where did I put my keys? __  
__What are they doing up here? They are suppose to be outside._

I collapsed on the floor and slammed into a wall. Grasping my pounding head I cried out in anguish. The lights started to twitch on and off and I could feel the others come out of the stairwell, wondering what I was doing. But the pain wouldn't stop; it just got worse and worse. I screamed again, laid in fetal position and closed my eyes. 

Simultaneously, all the light bulbs burst and the halls went dark.

_What the? __  
__Did the power just go out? __  
__No! I didn't save the information to the hard drive yet!_  
I opened my eyes now and saw Jake and the others standing close by.

"Cheese and rice!" exclaimed Brian, "look at her eyes!" Later I learned that my normally green eyes were a glowing, ice blue colour, which really stood out in the darkness. My brain still hurt like you wouldn't believe, but I managed to turn and face Williams who had ran out of his office. 

"Chase, what have you done?" he demanded.

"You tell me," I whispered, since that was all I could manage at the time.

"You took out the entire power of the building! Do you have any idea what kind of damage that can do?"

"What about the damage you did to _me_? To _us_?" I yelled and a few more doctors entered the hall to see what was going on. Suddenly, the pain seeped away like how milk is poured out of a carton. An even stranger sensation came over my eyes as they changed back to how they were. I took a deep breath, as though I had just been gagged and Brian rushed to my side.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered.

I looked up at him. "What just happened?"

Chapter 14

I took a few steps back until I leaned against the wall in the dark hallway. I felt drained of energy.

"Chase, are you okay?" asked Jake.

All I could do was nod and hope that they were able to see me do this.

"You're not okay," said Brian, "you have no strength left." He pulled me away from the wall gently, putting my arm around his neck and his arm around my waist. 

I tried to walk, but I fell over instead. Brian managed to catch me, but I had slipped into unconsciousness by then.

_Low murmuring close by soon grew louder as little Chase awoke in the hospital room. She opened sleepy eyes but her parents were too busy arguing to notice. "Lynn, you locked her in a closet with no food and no water for two whole days! Of coarse I called child services on you!" ___

_"Why can't you just understand that it wasn't my fault? I'm a good mother, I really am, but I can't control this." ___

_"If you had been taking your medication, you would have had control!" ___

_"I_ have _been taking my pills!" ___

_"No, you haven't! if you had, we wouldn't be in this mess right now." ___

_Now Lynn started to cry. "Please, Blake, don't let them take my Chase away. I can take care of her, I know I can." ___

_"She was never yours to care for in the first place," Blake said sadly." ___

_"Oh please don't drag Mel into this." ___

_"If Mel had been alive today to see how you were raising_ our _child.." ___

_"I thought you were over your dead wife?" she asked bitterly. ___

_"Daddy?" Chase's voice crooked. ___

_Blake rushed to his daughter's bedside. "Hi honeybunch. How are you feeling? ___

_"How did I get here?" she asked sleepily. ___

_Blake looked at Lynn, Chase's step-mom. More tears flowed from her eyes and she ran out of the room._

"What's wrong with mommy?"

"What?" a voice asked beside me.

I opened my eyes to an unwanted familiar scene; my bedroom in this God-forsaken prison. Sitting next to me in a chair was Brian.

"How did I get here?"

"Well, Chase, when a man and a women love each other.."

I chuckled. "No, I mean"-

"I knew what you meant. Jake and I brought you up here. What did you mean by 'what's wrong with mommy'?"

"What?" 

"That's what you said when you woke up just now."

I reached up for my locket and looked around the room. "Oh, it was nothing."

"So….that was quite a scene back there," he changed the subject; he probably read in my thoughts that I didn't want to talk about it.

"I guess."

"You guess? Chase, you wiped out the power of the entire building!"

"How did I do that?"

"Beats me," he shrugged, "you feeling okay, though?"

I hope she's okay, I heard. I sat up and looked around frantically. "Who was that?"

"Who was what?" Brian raised an eyebrow.

"Someone just said 'I hope she's okay"

"Oh my god, Chase."

"What?" 

"You just heard what I thought."

"What do you mean?" I asked as Ali walked into my room.

"You can read minds, Chase," Brian continued.

"What!" Alicia and I said at the same time.

The seven of us were walking hastily down the hall in search of Williams.

"Now it's starting to make sense," said Mem.

"What is?" I asked as we turned a corner.

"You hearing that voice. It was probably just someone's thoughts."

"Williams thoughts…" I whispered. _Time to pay, Williams…time to explain yourself._  
_Chase_, I heard Brian in my head, _just remain calm If you kill Williams, you won't get the answers you're looking for. ___

_How do you know I want to kill him? ___

_Chase... ___

_Right, the mind reading thing. ___

_Just don't do anything stupid._ We passed by a few doctors and I could pick up on their thoughts clearly. _There she is, the one that caused the power outage. ___

_Freaks!_

I tried to ignore them as we walked past them, but it wasn't easy.

"He's close," said Jake. "I can hear him talking.

"I can hear him thinking," I said. "And I don't like it. He wants to start isolating us in smaller rooms…with maximum security."

"Why?" Ali nearly shouted.

"Because we're getting too powerful to handle.." Brian said before I could.

Believe me, they hadn't seen nothing yet. Little did any of us, including myself, know that I was about to become even more powerful than ever imagined.

"Maybe we should forget about the interrogation and just leave this joint?" Shawn suggested.

"No way, I'm not leaving here till I have answers," I said as we came to the hall with Williams' office. His door was opened and the sound of talking could now be heard by those with "normal" hearing.

"How soon can you set this up?" I heard William ask.

"Maybe twenty four hours at least," a stranger's voice said.

"I guess that will have to do. These kids need to face some discipline." 

"Maybe you need to face some discipline!" I shouted as I marched into his office.

"Chase," Jake said calmly.

I hushed him and looked at the man sitting across from Williams. "You. Out."

The man, clearly intimidated, shot up out of his seat and hurried out of the room.

Chris shut the door after him and pulled a chair in front of it; to lock out anyone else trying to get in.

"Good morning, Williams," I said with a fake smile.

"It's the afternoon," he answered.

"Whatever, sit down!" I said when he started to get out of his leather chair. "Now, it was very nice of you to take my friends and I in and let us live here, but we're leaving whether you like it or not. But, before we do, you're going to answer some questions for us." 

"I don't have to do anything you tell me to do," he glared at me.

I glared back and continued to speak. Williams started squirming in his seat slightly. "Yes, you will do what we ask. Or I will kill you."

"Ha! You really think you can kill me? You'll never get away with it, Chase. You never could do anything right. You were the slowest of the six to develop your power, which still is developing as we speak. You messed up your family, too. It was your fault your father left"-

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Agh! I really wanted to stranger him then and there. A weird sensation came over my eyes, and to my surprise, Williams was pushed back further in his seat and his face started to turn red. When he started to choke, I looked at Brian. "What's going on?"

"I don't know…oh my…Chase, what are you thinking about right now?" Brian asked.

My eyes grew big. "About choking him…." 

"Chase, your eyes are different again!" Alicia gasped. 

"Chase stop! You're choking him with your mind!" Brian.


	7. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What do you mean? Oh, this is all too much!" I held my head in my hands and backed up into Jake. He held my shoulders in his hands.

"It's ok, just calm down, Chase."

"How can I be calm at a time like this?"

"Chase, I think you should let Williams go," said Alicia.

"What? Oh." I shook the thought of killing Williams out of mind and he began to cough once he was able to breathe again.

"Brian, what's wrong with me?" my eyes pleaded. I could feel them turn back to their normal green colour.

"Isn't it obvious?" Williams choked. "You're telepathic, _and _telekinesis. Really, Chase, surely a smart girl like you should have been able to figure _that _out," he sneered.

"Shut you mouth!" I pointed my finger at him, and instantly, his mouth closed and his head jolted backwards a bit. I raised an eyebrow and Brian laughed at me. "What?" I asked him; my patience thinning by the seconds. 

"Nothing, it's just going to take a while for you to get used to being telekinesis," he smiled.

"No one asked for your support, Bri," Jake said sarcastically.

"No one asked for you hospitality, Jake," Brian sneered back.

"Oh will you to just can it!" snapped Alicia.

"Who are you to boss me around?" Brian snapped back.

"Why does everyone have to be at each other's throats?" Meme whined.

"Oh, like you're miss social," Chris rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" 

"Chris, what the helicopter was that for?" Shawn asked. 

"Oh push-off, fancy pants," Chris snarled.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND STOP THINKING!" I screamed and crouched down; grasping my hair even tighter. My brain couldn't handle all this; I could feel another massive brain explosion coming on. This one was a lot bigger than the one in the hallway a few hours ago. My eyes glazed back to iced-blue and the pain kept growing and growing. My body felt like it was on fire, then I was attacked with more thoughts, more smells, more taste, more pain.

I couldn't repress it anymore; I let out the cream building inside me. I didn't think I was able to scream as loud, and with that high of a tone before. It was worse than any car break, nails on chalkboard, kettle, or that irritating sound that comes from a large speaker at rock concerts combined. Not to mention, the screams from everyone else around me combined to the massive squawk, and this caused more pain for me. I could hear, and feel, glass shattered all around me as the windows, and more light bulbs broke.

I could sense Brian crawling towards me.

"Chase, stop it!" I could hear Mem cry. I opened my eyes just for a second to see Jake towering over his sister on the floor; blocking her ears with his hands. Now that there showed just how much he loved his sister; he was willing to keep his sensitive ears exposed to the piercing sound of my screams so that Mem didn't have to. I could see, and feel, that he was in pain though.

_Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, Chase, MAKE IT STOP! _I could hear Alicia think.

_I'm trying_, I thought, hoping that she was able to hear me.

I tried to keep my eyes opened now just as Brian pulled me into him and covered my mouth with his hand. Everyone was laying on the floor, trying to block out my screams. Though they were now muffled, they were still loud.

"Come on, Chase, you can do it," Brian winced.

My body was shaking and tears were flowing from my eyes, but I managed to stop screaming.

"She fills my bed with gasoline," I could hear Alicia say weakly. "You think I would have noticed," she started to sing.

"Her mind's made up; the girl is gone," Jake continued, "you'd think that someone's trying to show us a sign that even if we thought it would last…"

"The moment would pass," I sand in a quivering whisper. Slowly I could feel the pain cease as Ali and Jake continued to sing; I merely spoke the words softly as Brian stroked my hair. Like a vacuum, the pain was drained from my body again and my eyes were green. I groaned and rolled out of Brian's arms.

I got on all fours and looked over at Williams, who was sitting spellbound in his chair. Keeping a very intense glare on him, I slowly stood up. With my mind, I pulled Williams over to me very slowly in his wheeled chair. A quick wave of panic waved over his face; but I kept him fastened in his seat; he wasn't going anywhere I didn't want him to. "All right you, unless you want me to stretch you out and make you two feet taller, I suggest you start talking," I said very sternly.

He sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Why can taste things that aren't in my mouth? How come my hearing is advanced from time to time? How can I feel other's pain, and smells scents as strongly as Alicia can?"

"Put it together, Chase. It's like a puzzle."

"I don't want to do you stupid puzzle! Just tell me why!" I pushed him all the way back towards the wall where their once was a window. His chair tipped over the sill, and he fell backwards and floated in mid air.

"Chase, are you crazy?" Mem shouted.

I whirled around and glared at her. "I am _NOT _crazy!"

"Get me down from here!" William shouted. 

"They're in there!" I heard a muffled shout from the hall way, followed by several running footsteps.

"Crud," I pulled Williams back in, with me mind, just as the door was smashed open.

"Get them!" Williams barked to his goons in black. 

A malicious smile came across Dan's face as he eyed me. _Not this time, bud _, I thought to myself.

"I think it's about time we got out of here," I said.

"That's the best idea I have heard since being here," said Chris.

"Don't even think about it," said Williams.

"I don't think we'll get out without a fight," said Jake, giving me a concerned look as the goons began to close in on us.

"Bring it on boys!" Brian hollered.


End file.
